


Subtlety

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: Fellas, is it gay to kiss your lab partner good night?
Relationships: Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 34





	Subtlety

Medic doesn’t remember how long they’d been up. He doesn’t ever, if he’s honest; the both of them usually just shut themselves in either the Medbay or Engie’s workshop and don’t come out until they feel like it, which always ends up being at least 6 hours and an affront on the heavens or two later.

This time though, when Medic looked up from his notebooks and papers, he saw his companion slumped over his own side of his work bench, pencil having rolled out of his hand next to his forgotten, half empty coffee cup.

Medic tutted at him softly, taking the last sip out of his own cup before closing up his books.

“Dummerchen, you’re going to injure yourself like that,” He mused as he carefully pulled the papers out from underneath him and stacked them with his own. The both of them could go through the pain of sorting them all out some other time.

It was then that he took a moment to consider his next course of action.

He could just wake him up, that’d be the easiest thing to do. But having the pleasure of knowing Dell Conagher, he’d just pitch a fit on working again and end up pulling his third all nighter that week- which wasn’t exactly ideal, even if Medic would be one to talk.

Leaving him there obviously wasn’t an option, either. Medic himself had fallen asleep on his fair share of tables over the years; never a comfortable position to be in and it made your back hurt like hell when you woke up. 0/10, would not recommend.

After biting on his bottom lip and mulling it over, he went over to Engie’s side and picked him up and out of his seat with relative ease before turning out the lights and exiting through the workshop door.  
The both of them had spent so many sleepless nights together and Engie had given him (and as far as he was aware, only him) so many nicknames that he figured carrying him to his room wouldn’t be completely out of the blue for their, uh… friendship.

After walking for a few minutes, he’d came to the door in the private quarters area with the wrench symbol on it, mouthing out a “oh thank god” when it opened without him having to dig around in one of Engie’s overall pockets for the key.

After placing him on his neatly made bed and putting his hard hat and goggles on his night stand, Medic gently unfolded Engie’s blanket and laid it on top of him, freezing in place when he quietly murmured and turned over in his sleep.

Medic was, however, given no other indication that he’d woken up, letting out a silent sigh of relief.

He watched Engie’s chest as he breathed in and out for a little while, feeling a sort of… wave of affection wash over him as he did so. He looked to the open door to make sure he wouldn’t be noticed before bending over and giving Engie a kiss on the forehead.

“Träum süß, Bärchen,” He whispered before making his way out, taking care to not make too much noise as he closed the door behind him.

What he doesn’t know is that Engie had actually woken up at about the halfway point of the journey to his room, having feigned sleeping again pretty quickly when he realized he was no longer uncomfortably hunched over weapon schematics and eraser shavings and instead being carried bridal style in Medic’s warm and secure arms.

When he was sure that he was gone, Engie touched his forehead, briefly remembering the feeling of Medic’s stubble against his skin and the weirdly intoxicating smell of metal, disinfectant, and something vaguely flowery before falling back asleep.


End file.
